darknessrisesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sith
At its apex, the Empire's capital, Valyria, was the greatest city in the known world, the center of civilization. Most of Valyria's culture, language, and craft was lost in the Doom, which was followed by the Century of Blood. Valyrian descendants SITH 'scattered across the world, many across the surviving Valyrian colonies, the Free Cities, and across the cities of Slaver's Bay. Many of the surviving Valyrians intermarried and became mixed with other peoples. Valyria is remembered for its ability to raise and command dragons and using them as weapons of war 'SUPERWEAPONS, DEATH STAR, STARKILLER BASE. This was demonstrated by the Targaryens, the last of the known Valyrian dragonlords, who used that knowledge to conquer and rule the Seven Kingdoms. Valyria is also remembered for forging weapons made of Valyrian steel, a magical alloy used to make weapons of unparalleled quality LIGHTSABERS. The secret of forging such metal was apparently lost with Valyria, making those remaining weapons highly treasured and extremely rare. The Valyrians had a number of different gods, including Balerion, Meraxes, Vhagar, and Syrax. According to some scholars, the dragonlords regarded all faiths as equally false, and looked down on clergy and temples as relics of more primitive times but useful to placate the lower classes with promises of a better life to come after death. Thus, they promoted religious tolerance in order to keep their subjects divided, and prevent them from unifying under the banner of a single god. The people of Valyria were very strong in magic, and they would use their powerful wizards and their dragons in conjunction with their armies to conquer most of Essos west of the Bone Mountains. Dragons were controlled by whips, magic horns, and sorcery. The Empire of Valyria at the zenith of its power was neither a kingdom nor an empire, or at least it had neither a king nor an emperor. Instead, all freeholders, or freeborn landowners, had a say in its governance. In practice, however, the Empire was ruled by the lords freeholder, powerful noble families. They were forty families of great wealth, high birth, and strong sorcerous ability, those families which controlled and rode dragons in battle, who came to dominate, were known as dragonlords. The Targaryens were one of these dragon houses. One practice the Valyrians adopted from their wars with the Old Empire of Ghis was slavery. The Valyrians used thousands of slaves from across the continent in the blisteringly hot mines underneath the Fourteen Flames to find gold and silver. Slave revolts were common in the mines, but the Valyrians were strong in sorcery and were able to put them down. When there was war, the Valyrians took thousands of slaves, and when there was peace they bred them. As the power of the Empire grew, so did its hunger for ore, and the dragonlords led many conquests to keep the mines full with slaves. It is said so many perished The Sith first created the lightsaber to dominate the predominately physical and vibro melee weapon-wielding species. They evolved their prowess to counter blasters as their use evolved. - Valyrian Peninsula was partially destroyed in the Doom of Valyria, during which many islands formed, low-lying areas flooded, and Valyria fell into ruin. The peninsula and the Smoking Sea that surround its remnants are considered to be demon-haunted and rife with poisonous fumes; with few exceptions, those who travel there seeking the ruins of Valyria or its treasures never return. these cities are former colonies of the destroyed Valyrian Empire; as such they retain elements of its culture. They are more developed and mercantile than the cities of Westeros, even King's Landing. Seven of the systems are near or on major hyperlanes (Braavos, Myr, Pentos and Volantis) with popular space ports (Lorath, Lys and Tyrosh), lying on the ______ trade route, whilst two others (Norvos and Qohor) are remote.